


Corruption on Yavin

by Marcus_Crassus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcus_Crassus/pseuds/Marcus_Crassus
Summary: Inspired by some other fanfic I've read, this is the story of how a Sith with a untrained, but powerful skill at manipulating emotions plants a seed where the Academy on Yavin descends into debauchery and smut.This is some shameless smut, but I'm trying to put a plot into it.Definitely interested in commentary, for good or ill





	1. On the way to Yavin

His master was dead. “Darth” Crimson, who claimed to be part of a hidden lineage of Sith that had been unbroked for thousands of years. The old fool hadn't finished training his newest apprentice...which made it particularly pathetic and tragic that he died, choking on his food in his dotage. He had called his newest apprentice “Ember” for some reason. So much untaught, so much to learn.

Ember reached out with the Force from his modest cabin on this second-rate starliner. The stewardess responsible for this section of tiny cabins was passing by. A gentle push on that particular spot in her mind elicited a gasp, which earned a grin from Ember... if nothing else, his plans would at least show him how far his powers for manipulation could go. He pressed on that spot in her mind, opening the small door. Her blue head-tails were running straight down her back, the snug stewardess uniform flattering her. One hand was resting on the wall to steady herself, the other was clenching and unclenching, like she was trying to stop from doing something.

Ember cleared his throat, prompting her to turn around, her struggle to remain professional visible on her face. “Miss, I think you should come in here with me.” he said in a low, velvety tone, tugging on her mind with his... She looked distraught, but she walked, a little stiff-legged, like part of her was trying to resist, but wasn't able to.

He smiled a little cruelly at her as she followed him inside his small cabin. “What... what are you doing to me?” she blurted out in a soft voice, backing up against the door as the half-trained Sith stared at her like she was a prey-animal. He pressed in on that spot again, her gasp louder this time, one hand going between her legs as her mouth fell open... “Ohgods....”

“You like how that feels, pet?” He purred, taking a step towards her, one finger crooking out to undo the collar on her uniform, exposing even more soft blue flesh. She was literally shaking, biting down on her lower lip to keep from moaning. “I like Twi-leks... you're so easy to manipulate like this. I'm in your mind now, pleasuring you from the inside, using your own passions against you, pet. You don't understand... and you don't need to.”

He suddenly gripped her uniform top, pulling it open, buttons flying, exposing her pert little tits.... looking so hard they could cut glass. His power surged as lust coursed through him, jabbing her mind... she moaned out, her knees buckling... a trickle of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth as her body quaked with pleasure. She slumped against him, clutching at his shoulders as she shamelessly ground her pussy on his leg like a bitch in heat.

He pushed her down to her knees, smirking at her subservience, undoing his pants...

\------------------------------------------------

 

Ember glanced back at his bunk, the stewardess's access card in his hand. She was sprawled over the mattress, naked limbs splayed out. He had used her no less than four times, and he didn't think there was much left of her mind after what he did. Her eyes tracked him, but they were wide and vacant, a mixture of his cum and her drool running out of the corner of her mouth... and her blue cunt, and splattered across her body. It would be a bit of a mystery once she was found, but it wasn't important. The liner was making a brief navigational stop on the outskirts of the Yavin system... and Ember's destiny awaited him there...


	2. The Jungle Pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that my take on Tenel isn't quite consistent with the books, but I rather like the idea of a haughty aristocratic girl being very rank-aware, yet being in a situation where none of that quite matters. And how she'd go about putting the world right, in her mind. 
> 
> Its fun, so we're doing it.

Tenel flowed along the jungle path, the rhythm of her steps and her breath centering her. This was not quite what she was used to, on either of her two worlds. Hapes was utterly different, and it was hard not to let the deference and luxury of her Hapan grandmother influence her. But even Dathomir wasn't as wild and untamed as Yavin. People lived there, and carved out a place to live their lives. If it wasn't for the ancient Massassi ruins here, it would be an absolutely pure world, free of traces of civilization.  
And running helped to silence other frustrations. Tenel lived her life in two worlds, where who you were *mattered*. Bloodlines, family, history. Ta'a Chume might be a hard woman, but she was heir to a bloodline hundreds and hundreds of years old. And Grandmother Augwynne, in her own way, was no less. Tenel snorted... the two women never got along, despite outward politeness, but they were far more alike than they'd ever admit.

But here, on Yavin, none of that mattered. The "Jedi Twins", as some called Jacen and Jaina... their father was a criminal, regardless of what he had done in the war. As low a birth as could be imagined. And their mother, despite her title, was adopted. Master Luke and Minister Organa Solo never spoke of their blood father, which probably mean he was obscure as well. Skywalker. It was a name for dirt farmers from Tatooine. They were her inferiors, yet they were clearly their uncle's private favorites. It was intolerable, and she had to do something about it, sooner or later. So training. The twins were as wild and undisiplined as their father's reputation would suggest, so Tenel would show them what it meant to be an aristocrat. Training, hard work, and then more training. Tenel would be the best, because any less than the best would give her horrid grandmother reason to sneer... and Grandmother Augwynne's more gentle reproach would be even more unbearable.

  
So while the twins and the more junior students slept and played games, Tenel ran. Through the jungle, focusing her mind, training her body. The duty of the aristocrat... to not just act superior, but to be superior than her lessers.

\-----------------------------------------------

Ember had felt her before he had seen her... the first of the Jedi students to wander into his range. He had set up a small camp in a particularly ruined temple nearby... if his fool of a master had taught him properly, he might have been able to decipher some of the Massassi glyphs... but he trusted his instincts. The ruins overlooked a small waterfall, and a jungle pool, and his quarry was approaching. He didn't dare push too hard with this one... his powers were adequate for an untrained mind, bu he had no illusions about his abilities once discovered.

It was the young witch... the Hapan girl. Tenel Ka was the name that floated around when he brushed his perception around her. Haughty, superior... her emotions under tight control. But underneath, he could sense the volcano that drove this girl. A gentle nudge as she caught her breath... after all, she was sweaty, and the water would be cool.

He watched with eager eyes as the girl stripped off her snug boots, shimming off her green shorts. Her ass was incredibly round and firm... this was not the first time she had worked out, that was clear. The top was removed next, her wild mane of red hair spilling down her back like a living thing, before she turned to the water, judging the depth briefly, before diving in one fluid motion. 

Ember crept up, oh-so-gently repressing her perception of him. He couldn't move quickly, or get too close, but she should remain blissfully unaware of him as she swam a few turns around the pool, before climbing back out, and letting herself dry as she perched on a rock. And now... as subtle as he can, just a little nudge.

\-------------------------------------------

Tenel felt refreshed, the warmth of the dry stone feeling good against her skin, stretching out with her hands above her head. It was very agreeable to have time to herself. The shared bunk-rooms of the Academy were not quite what she was used to. And while Jaina was polite and friendly, it made certain things difficult. Jaina wasn't particularly worldly, which was not something Tenel had in common with her. Jaina had a schoolgirl crush on some street rat from Coruscant (Zakk or Zekk or something equally absurd), but Tenel herself had had the pleasure of several provided consorts since she was 14. Sex was a pleasure, and also another means for Hapan women to control their men... and no heir to the Hapan throne would still be a virgin at sixteen.   
A few vivid memories bubbled up to the surface, and a very slight smile crossed Tenel's face... she was all alone out here, and its not like she had much of a chance to satisfy her physical desires in that cramped room she shared with Jaina...

She slid one hand down her bare torso, closing her eyes and enjoying the heat from the sun on her skin... her fingers going between her legs, gently touching her little button... gently at first, but faster... she hadn't felt this full of desire since she used some Hapan stims with one of those consorts. That had been a night of delicious passion.... he had been selected for his vigor and skill, and on the drugs, he had been even more ardent than ever... throwing her around a little, and taking her so hard it was almost painful. Most of her consorts were dutiful, and took care of her needs, but there was something about a man ten years older than her *plundering* her, like the pirates they were all descended from...

She was moaning openly now, her fingers working frantically at her cunny, no longer even capable of noticing the figure of the man up on the waterfall, gently probing her mind, planting a few minor suggestions... laying the groundwork as Tenel uncharacteristically screamed as she brought her self off, her back arching off the stone... gasping and catching her breath as she gently touched herself in post-orgasmic bliss...

This was exactly what she needed to focus... she would have to make this part of her training routine. Nobody ever came out this far, unless it was part of a group exercise, so she shouldn't have to worry about prying eyes, she thought to herself as she slid her lizard-skin outfit back on, dressing herself in a businesslike way.

An aristocrat has to be sure to not let the lower classes see her in any compromising position, after all.


	3. The Dispute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, but I don't want to let this utterly fall off.

         Luke was in the midst of his evening meditations when he felt the agitation of his students a few moments before he heard the footsteps. Tenel and Jaina. Jaina appeared to be quite… emotional. He had just opened his eyes as they burst through the door.

  
      “Uncl…. Master Luke! I… I didn’t know what else to do. Tenel was… “ Jaina blushes crimson, clearly unable to verbalize what is going on.

  
         Tenel was in one of her particularly princess moods, looking a little snooty at Jaina, her posture languid. “Jaina, I am aware this topic makes you uncomfortable. You know I do not lie. If it would help, I will explain what happened to Master Luke, who I am sure will handle this situation appropriately.” She almost hides her contemptuous look she directs at Jaina…. almost.

  
         Jaina made a wordless appeal to her uncle, who nodded briefly, causing Jaina to retreat out of the room as Tenel paced, looking a little more feline than normal… and clearly agitated in her own way.  
“Now Tenel. Please explain what in the name of the Force is going on” Luke sat back down behind his modest desk, giving Tenel a long look.

  
       Her green knee-high boots clicked on the bare stone as she paced. ‘Master, this is a topic that I am aware that most cultures in other areas do not discuss openly. It has to do with.... basic urges of men and women" she said to Luke, obviously trying to be discreet. "I have been attempting to respect other student's experiences and cultures, but this has started to cause me problems with my training here"

  
       “Out with it Tenel. I’m no blushing teenager, and I doubt if any customs you’re used to would shock me.” Luke said, a little tired. He hadn’t been looking forward to this conversation, his students were rapidly approaching the age where such things would start affecting them more and more, and if anything he had learned about the dark times, it was something to be treated very seriously.

  
        "Master, the issues at hand are making it very difficult to center myself. I have not bee able to.... satisfy myself in weeks" she paused, giving Luke a long look. "I was in the process of satisfying myself when Jaina entered our shared quarters. She was not happy that I was doing this, and demanded that we come see you". She stopped in front of Luke’s desk, a hand on her hip. "Master, I do not quite understand the mores of some of the... less worldly students. I do not see this as something to be ashamed of. My body is well formed and fit. Do you not agree?"

  
          Luke’s eyes got a little bigger, darting around a little bit, realizing that while Tenel was in her customary green lizard-skin, she had traded her rather short shorts for a equally short skirt. “All my students are fit, as benefits Jedi in training, Tenel.” He tried to ignore the unspoken implications in her words. “And if you need more privacy, I’m sure we can arrange for our more senior students to not have to bunk with each other any more. It would take a little more work to restore more of the Temple.”

  
      “I suppose that would help, Master…. But before I go, I have a question for you…” Without even waiting for a reply, Tenel took a few more steps towards Luke, her hips swaying a little more than usual. “Master... I have noticed something... you spent some time with my mother.... she has red hair. And you spend a lot of time with Mistress Jade, and she has red hair...” Tenel had taken a bit of her wild mane, faux-examining it, a little smirk playing at her lips

  
        “Tenel, this is enough. You may be a princess out in the galaxy, but here you are my student, and you will conduct yourself appropriately. I want you to go back to your quarters and meditate on what has happened today.” Luke felt the un-Jedi explosion of anger within himself… not quite wanting to admit to himself that the anger was just covering for another emotion that he was in no way willing to acknowledge now. Forcing himself to remain strong as Tenel more or less pouted as she left the room, her hips swaying even more than before, that little green skirt barely covering her ass.


End file.
